Wrestling on Unchartered Paths
by astrodragon25
Summary: Final chapter of my wrestling trilogy. Old enemies come back, and Mikel finally is on his last nerve. See what happens at the end!
1. Chapter 1

**Wrestling on unchartered paths: an American dragon story**

**Note: I do not own adjl or wwe: just my name (Mikel). I took a week off to think about how to end this trilogy and I figured it out. I can say only this: Jake sees an old enemy, Mikel gets hurt, then pissed, and the end… you have to find out for yourself. Here it is… the final part of my wrestling trilogy!!!**

_**Chapter 1: A Secret Plan**_

_On an unchartered island, in an unknown island, a dark figure was planning; a plan that kept failing because of one adversary. "I have finally found out his weakness. All I have to do is take this one out of the picture, then he will be mine and my plan will be complete" whispered the tall, dark, shadowy figure as he left the room, leaving a picture on his table: a picture of the wwe champion: his target._

_His target was a young man celebrating with what looked like some giant lizard in wrestling tights. It was none other than Mikel alongside with Jake after some match._

"_Soon, everything will be according to plan" as the dark fiend looked out, chuckling maniacally to himself. Mikel would not be prepared for the evil that he was to face come Monday…_

**Note: I know the chapter is short. This was like a prologue, but is an actual chapter. The good stuff starts in the next chapter. Please review (unlike what you did for my sequel but who cares). **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Someone Gets Hurt _

__

_Monday: 7 pm New York, NY. A man sits quietly in a locker room. He holds a belt: a WWE championship belt. He looks around, then sighs calmly. His partner said he was busy for the next week, so he wouldn't be here. He understood, but was kind of upset that he wasn't there, for he had a big match and needed the support. _

"Might as well get ready" Mikel sighed as his cue was about to come on.

_He put on his gloves, put on his hat, then left the room, unaware of what was to happen when he was in the ring... _

Mikel walked to the ring in his usual form: calm but with willed determination. He entered the ring and did the usual things: get on the turnbuckles, play to the crowd, etc. This was a non-title match, but he treated as if it was for his own life. Then, his opponent came to the ring…

As he came in, he looked familiar to Mikel. "Too familiar." Mikel thought as he walked to the ring. Then his realization came to mind: this was Jake's biggest enemy, the Dark Dragon. A look of shock and surprise was on him as he looked at his opponent. He was black, with red shot eyes, but was hidden by his robe.

"You can hide your face, but you are not beating me." Mikel exclaimed as the bell rang. He was wrong: big time wrong.

In two minutes, Mikel was slammed, beaten to a pulp, then landed on by a splash pin. As the bell rang signaling the match to be over, Mikel was in pain from his ribs and his back. The pain from the blows had added up to the back and his ribs.

"I want your friend next week, so be sure to get him for me. If he dares." His opponent told Mikel as he was helped off the ring by officials- he needed all the help he could get.

_"I'll get him. He wont get away with it that easily" Mikel thought as he left the arena in a ambulance. All he would need to do is wait and see what happens. _

**Crazy, isn't it? See what happens in chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Meeting Old Enemies _

__

_New York__. 1 week later. Jake Long's House. _

"I am so pissed off right now!!! I have to wait another week before I get back in the ring. I SO WANNA KICK HIS ASS!!!" yelled Mikel, unaware of Jake's parents. "Sorry about that" Mikel apologized.

As Jake's parents left, Mikel tried to get up, but failed as he still winced in pain: his ribs were the only things hurting now, other than his pride.

"Don't worry man I got a plan" Jake said with a cocky look; Mikel could see where this was going.

"You're going to do it aren't you? Are you sure with your decision?"Mikel asked with concern and curiosity.

"Hell yeah. I am giving him a 12-pack of amdrag whoop-ass if he faces me." Jake said in confidence.

"Alright. I'll be sure to be there next week for ya." Mikel confirmed as he got up and left his house, slowly but surely. "At that time I will get my revenge. I wasn't ready then, but I am now." Mikel thought to himself as he walked out to the hotel.

_One week later…_

Jake prepared himself in order to fight his old enemy. He got everything in place, got himself in dragon form, then left for the ring. The only one in the locker room was Mikel, who was having second thoughts or maybe rethinking his plans. After a minute, he got up and left the room, leaving with a small smile on his face: tonight was the night.

Dragonfire (Jake) came into the ring, where his opponent was waiting. " We meet again, American Dragon" the Dark Dragon called. "Shut up and fight, asshole." Jake said as the bell rang.

It ended up being short, due to the fact that shades kept coming in to attack Jake and cheap shots by the Dark Dragon, it seemed his plan would work, until one minor detail came into the ring…

**What's going to happen? Who's going to the ring? If you don't know, then it tells me that you are an idiot!!! Find out in the final chapter: Chapter 4!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Payback _

__

Trapt's "Headstrong" played as the crowd knew who was coming and what he was coming for. Mikel came out with a fired up look on his face and a steel chair in his left hand. " I'm back… and I am gunning for you, you little black asshole!!!" Mikel exclaimed as he started running for the ring and the Dark Dragon.

"Come on!!!" his opponent exclaimed, confident in the fact that Mikel will get beat again.

The bell rang, ending the first match, but a second would be in place: a no disqualifications match for the WWE Title.

As it rang, Mikel looked like a wild animal as he started using the chair to hit him in the head, repeatedly and repeatedly until the Dark Dragon got pissed. He then blew fire at Mikel, which he blocked with the chair.

" What an idiot" Mikel thought as he hit him with the chair again. Then, at that time, Jake got up from his attack and wanted a piece of the action. Mikel agreed, stating that "I had my fun with the idiot: now its you're turn."

After a couple of slams and a powerbomb, the Dark Dragon was defeated after Mikel pinned him, then disappeared in a flash.

"That's taken care of." Mikel sighed in relief as the match was over, and he left with Jake to go to the locker room.

_Five minutes later… _

"Will we see him again?" Mikel asked in wonder.

"Probably not. We gave him a good beating out there tonight." Jake answered in confidence.

"I know one thing- I need a vacation: a long, long vacation." Mikel said as he held his arm in pain. He wouldn't worry about it this time, since his task was done and he knew after that, he would get 2 weeks of rest for his match.

"See ya later Jake" Mikel said as he left. "Later Mikel." Jake called back. With that, Mikel walked out of the arena, then took a deep breath of the air outside. After this quiet moment, he walked into the car, and drove away with two thoughts on his mind-thoughts only to himself. As he left, the reflection of the window shows a sleeping kid with a small smile on his face- he had completed his plan.

**Well, that's how it ends. I think it ended well, but you can tell me how you feel. Let me know if you want me to do a fourth one. (Even though I said it was the last-I will take suggestions for a fourth one.) **


End file.
